Kel Finally Realises
by DomLuver
Summary: Will Kel finally realise how much Dom means to her?
1. Chapter 1

****

**_Hey guys. this is my very first story. i did this from the top of my head. im only in yr 7 so bear with me for any mistakes. tell me if you find any and ill try my best to avoid doing it again next time. thanks heaps!_**

**Chapter 1:**

She ducked into her room to pick up her glaive and ran for the practice courts. Kel tried to go through her most complicated glaive dances, but just couldn't concentrate. Thoughts kept popping into her head. Well, a person kept popping into her head. Dom. _How could he do that to me? _She thought.

_**Flashback**_

Kel was heading towards Dom's room after dinner to collect his report for Lord Wyldon, and saw that the door was a crack open. She peered in. Kel regretted that. She heard a lady giggle and saw a tall, skinny blonde lean in and kiss Dom. She gasped and ran.

_**End flashback**_

Dom heard someone gasp and turned just in time to see Kel run down the hall. He glanced at Serena who was sending him flirtatious looks. Without a word, he left the room. _I am so stupid. Why the hell was I courting Serena? _He thought. _Because you know that she won't express her true feelings. _Another voice inside him argued. _Argh! Just go and find her! _His other voice told him.

His first instinct was to check her room. He sprinted down the hall towards the knights' wing. He peered into Kel's room. He knew where to go next when he saw that her glaive was missing from its spot on the wall. Dom headed down to the practice courts. The snow was early this year. There was still a month left until Mid-Winter. There was no one at the practice courts. Just as he turned to leave, he heard a quiet sobbing from behind a bench. It was Kel.

He could see she was shivering from the cold, and took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. Kel jumped in surprise. She had not seen or heard him coming.

"Kel, what's the matter?" Dom asked, turning her head towards him.

"What do you mean "What's the matter?" I saw you and that-that-_girl_," she turned her face away from him, so he wouldn't see the tears on her face. _He already knows you're crying from the racket you made, you dolt. _

Dom blushed. "Oh. You mean with Serena. Kel, that was nothing. It-"

"How could that be nothing? She _kissed_ you!" she buried her head in her hands once more.

Dom had sensed this coming. He pulled her hands away from her face, and tilted her chin upwards. They stared into each other's eyes, completely lost in them. Then, he slowly leaned in towards her. Kel, knowing what came next pulled away from his warm hands.

"Kel, don't you feel the same about me the way I do about you?"

"Yes, Dom, but how do I know I'm not just another fling to you?"

"Because I love you." And with that, he swiftly kissed her lips, leaving her stunned and frozen. He stood to leave, but realised Kel was still standing in the cold. She was numb all over and shivering. He panicked.

"Neal!" he gasped. With all his strength, he carried Kel into the infirmary and went to find Neal. A few minutes later, a dishevelled Neal came running into New Hope's infirmary with Dom at his heels. Neal let his emerald Gift flow over Kel's body, searching for any poison or sickness. A while later, the greenness flowed back into his hands.

"So? Is she alright? She was fine when I ki-saw her a minute ago. And then she started to shiver," Dom's voice cracked. He was frightened for Kel.

"Yes, she's fine. She just has a small case of hypothermia," Neal's voice was calm, but his eyes showed concern. "Where was she? Was she in the practice courts again? I'll have to ban her from going outside for a few days." Seeing Dom's worried eyes, he added. "She'll recover in 3 days at the most. She's been in the cold for too long." Dom relaxed a bit.

Kel woke to find herself staring at the ceiling of New Hope's infirmary. Sitting bolt upright, she found Dom asleep in a chair next to her cot. Dom felt this and woke to see Kel struggling to stand. At that moment Neal rushed in.

"Kel, don't try to stand. Your legs are still weak and can't support your weight."

"Why –" her throat was parched. Dom handed her a water skin, and helped her to drink it. After a good drink, she tried again. "Why am I here? What happened? How long have I been asleep?" she burst out.

"One question at a time, Kel." Neal chuckled. "Why? Because you had hypothermia. What? Dom said you were in the practice courts at night when it was _snowing._ How long? 2 days. Now my turn. _Why the hell were you in the practice courts in the snow at __**night?!**_"

Kel blushed then covered it up with her mask. "It's kind of personal."

"You know you can trust me with anything." Eying Dom, he added. "Do you want me to shoo Dom out so we can have a best friend talk?"

"No, its fine. He can stay." Kel said with the slightest blush. _Why can't I stop blushing? _"I – I –,"She took a deep breath. "I saw Dom kissing a court lady and, well, I guess I was wrong about him. I _liked _him."

Neal's jaws dropped. "You only just realised that you liked him? He's been crazy about you for the past 5 years!"

Dom blushed and said, "Kel, I was only courting Serena because I didn't think I would have a chance with you. I didn't think that you liked me."

"Oh Dom, I didn't know you cared for me. I – I thought I was just another fling to you."

"A fling that lasted 5 years?!" Dom's eyes twinkled with humour. Neal quietly excused himself and slid out the door, closing it behind him to give them some privacy.

**_Well thats chapter 1 done._**

**_if your getting emails about a new chapter, sorry because for some reason the first chap was Kel's Depression......_**

**_no idea why.....so i changed it_**

**_and now im probs just confuzzling everyone._**

**_so soryr!_**

**_anyway, if your new, please review!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! ok, im continuing with this story coz i feel like it and i have nothing much better to do. its summer holidays soon so i dont have much homework. so here it is! this ones longer than the last one (i reckon anyway) enjoy!**

**Sorry i deleted then added again. i made a mistake and i realised it when i was reading it AFTER i published it. silly me. so here it is again.**

From previous chapter:

"_Well obviously not!" Dom's eyes twinkled with humour. Neal quietly excused himself and slid out the door, closing it behind him to give them some privacy._

Chapter 2:

Kel looked down, ashamed, but noticing Neal's escape, she changed the topic to how much Neal was in love with Yuki. Dom got the idea and began talking _very_ loudly. As if he heard what they were saying, Neal burst back into the infirmary, demanding that they go to the mess for lunch.

"When did you slip out Neal? We didn't even notice you were gone," Dom said, winking to Kel.

Catching on, Kel said, "Yes, I guess we were enjoying ourselves so much that neither of us noticed you because you were so unusually quiet."

Outraged but still intent on winning this, Neal replied, "Well of course you didn't notice me. You two were too busy staring into each other's eyes like love-sick sweethearts." That sent blushes on both faces, though not as much on Kel's as she struggled to keep her mask on top.

"You mean just like the way you look at Yuki's picture on your bedside table? Or the way you look when you're reciting your terrible poetry to her?" Dom shot at him.

Neal blushed, and ending the little debate, he motioned for Dom to join him in helping Kel up onto her feet. As Kel and Dom walked through the door, Kel's hand unconsciously swept back and touched Dom's. He held her soft hand in his own. She flinched at his touch, but soon relaxed. Neal, who was watching all of this, started to put jigsaw pieces together in his head. _So they __**do**__ love each other. I wonder if this will work out. I have a feeling Third Company will have lots to bet on this Mid-Winter. Time for me to count my savings. _He chuckled.

Entering the mess, Kel's hold on Dom's hand grew tighter when she saw a familiar red-headed knight sitting at their usual table.

"Who's the new-comer?" Dom whispered in her ear.

"Cleon," she could only manage a whisper, but Dom could hear her from where he was.

"Isn't he the knight who courted you on progress?" Dom asked, clenching his fists.

"Yes, but Dom, don't get any ideas. Nothing happened between us. He went off to marry a lady from a rich family. His mother arranged his marriage for him. Our courtship was only temporary. I had no feelings for him the way I do for you." She told him firmly. It seemed to comfort him, but he wouldn't unclench his fists.

Neal caught up to them, and stared wide-eyed. "It's – Is that – Oh Mithros! It's Cleon!" his voice could be heard in the Yamani Islands. All heads in the mess turned to him, then realising that it was nothing, they turned back to their meal. Except of course, a certain red head. His eyes were glued not on Neal, but on the Lady Knight walking beside him, holding hands with another fairly familiar man.

"Hi Neal! So good to see you! How long's it been? 1 and a half years? Mithros, I've missed you!" And with that, he gave Neal a bear hug. His eyes travelled back to Kel, who was stunning even though she was in her usual practice clothes. _She was never this beautiful when we were on Progress. How – Why is she so stunningly lovely now? _He was lost in thoughts until a strangled cry came from Neal, who was being crushed.

"Cleon! Choking. Not – not breathing. Argh!" Neal croaked. Kel and Dom just laughed at the sight of Neal getting squashed.

"Oops. Sorry," he said. Turning to Kel, he hugged her and said, "Kel, you look gorgeous! How's knighthood for you?" Glancing at Dom, he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Cleon of Kennan. I think we've met before."

Dom clenched his fists harder, digging his nails into his palms. "Yes, I think we met on Progress. I'm Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle of the King's Own," he introduced himself formerly, with a bow, then ducking the hand Kel swatted at him. "Okay, okay, you can just call me Dom." With that, he led Kel away from Cleon and Neal, who were exchanging news about events up North, and steered her towards the line. They got Neal's meal for him, with extra vegetables thanks to a certain lady knight.

Neal grimaced when he saw the amount of greens on his tray. "Why are you doing this to me?" he whined to Kel.

"Well, it seems like the Lioness didn't really care what her squire ate, so _somebody_ needs to make sure you eat properly. So I decided to resume my job as your food guardian." She grinned wickedly. Everyone laughed their heads off while Neal sat staring at his green infested plate as if it would jump up and eat him.

"I missed seeing you, Mother," remarked Cleon.

"So, Cleon, what brings you here to New Hope? I thought you were on patrol in the North," said Kel, attempting to strike up a conversation.

"Well, his Majesty allowed us knights to take a break for Mid-Winter, leaving First Company on patrol. So I decided to come visit New Hope since I haven't seen you, Neal or Merric in almost 2 years," he replied.

"Kel has told me lots about you, Cleon. So, tell me, how was the marriage?" Dom said, joining the conversation.

Cleon blushed and replied, "The wedding didn't go forward. Ermelian's mother found her another husband to wed. So I am free to court anyone I wish," he said, winking to Kel.

Dom grasped Kel's hand under the table and squeezed it. He didn't like what he was hearing. After all, he and Kel were already courting. Well, sort of. Kel gave him a "please don't" look. She knew he was going to give Cleon a "good talking to" if he heard any more.

Changing the subject, she asked Cleon about news up North. Apparently Scanra was still attacking in small troops, but the knights up there had killed them off. After a few laughs on how pathetic First Company's pranks were, everyone stood to leave.

Kel left with Dom holding her hand, and Neal hot on their trail. "Remember Kel, not going outside for more than half a bell's time. Dom, you look after her and make sure she's warm. I have to go check on the patients in the infirmary," he pivoted and walked briskly towards the wooden building used as the infirmary.

"Now, Kel, you heard what Meathead said. No going outside for more than half a bell's time. And I have to make sure you're always warm," he said mockingly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards his chest, making her gasp. "I think I can keep you warm. How about a warm kiss to start off?" he said, his eyes dancing.

"Well, I- um.." He leaned in and kissed her softly, cutting her off, then gradually deepened the kiss. Kel gasped at the heat that shot through her from where she and Dom touched. His arms wrapped around her tightened around her waist, pulling her closer, and used this opportunity and slid his tongue inside her mouth, making her heart melt. Her hands made their way up and wrapped themselves around his neck.

"Well, well," came a voice. The couple sprang apart, shocked.

"Cleon, what are you doing here?" Kel asked her old sweetheart.

"I was just passing by when I saw this scene. I guess you two are quite serious?" He asked, his voice the slightest bit shaky.

"Cleon –"

"Sir Cleon, excuse me for saying so, but this is private. We do not appreciate people prying and we do not answer personal questions," Dom cut in. His temper was rising. He didn't like this Cleon. He was too much like a conservative. "Come on Kel. Let's go to the practice courts. Who cares what Meathead says. You'll be warm while practicing." And with that, he led Kel away from the garden they were in and steered her towards the practice courts.

They left behind a puzzled and infuriated Cleon, who was working out some sort of plan to get Kel back for himself.

**thanks for reading! i tried my best to do some sort of cliff hanger, but i have come to realise that i suck at that. maybe i should pay more attention in english class.....PLEASE REVIEW!!!! thanks once again! yes i changed this as well. im gonna fix up every chapter because some things just dont make any sense.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I had tonnes of homework last week. And then I just kind of forgot about this story…..ehehe…..sorrys! And sorry its so short. i cant write long chapters....so here it is!**_

_They left behind a puzzled and infuriated Cleon, who was working out some sort of plan to get Kel back for himself. _

Chapter 3:

"But Dom, we aren't courting yet!" Kel protested.

"Not officially, no. But according to Meathead, we've been flirting for 5 years!" he replied, his eyes twinkling with humour. Kel just laughed at the mention of her best friend's nickname.

"Come on, I'll race you!" with that, he took off sprinting towards the courts. Sparing a look back, he saw that Kel was still walking. "Hurry up slowpoke!" he called.

"Unlike you, I don't have any horse blood in me. And I prefer to take it slow just after lunch," she replied.

"Fine, but that just means I get extra warming up time!" he yelled and jogged to the courts.

***

At the practice courts, a certain court lady was waiting for her sweetheart. She knew he would come here sooner or later. Her long blonde hair was worn in a plait all the way down to her waist. She was tall, being only 19, and had the image of a goddess. She looked perfectly calm and relaxed, but a debate took place in her head.

_Okay Serena. Just go and talk to him about the other lady you saw him with. Everything will be fine and he'll be all yours again. Breathe Serena. _She inhaled and exhaled deeply, squaring her shoulders. _But what if he really does like the other lady? Oh, look, here he is. Time for Operation Dom. _

She walked casually up to Dom, who was breaking a slight sweat from running. "Hello there Dom," she drawled, draping her arms around his shoulders and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Serena, we need to talk," he said, shrugging her arms off. Sitting down on a bench and motioning for her to sit too, he started. "I know this is disappointing for you, but –" he took a deep breath and straightened himself. He felt a pang of pity for her. She was only 19, and there he was, tearing her heart apart.

"Sorry Serena, but it's over. Our relationship – it – it wasn't what I wanted. I'm sorry Serena," he gave her a quick but reassuring hug and walked to the middle, warming up.

"I knew I couldn't trust you! You're just a Player!" she yelled at him, tears trickling down her face. She turned and ran as fast as a court lady could in a dress, passing a confused Keladry. _I can't believe it! He said it just like that. He obviously likes that other lady. _Serena thought to herself.

Kel was still confused and staring at a blonde girl walk past. _Isn't she the one Dom's courting? Yes, she was the girl who kissed him the other day. _

"Dom, what did you say to her? She looked heart broken," she walked over and also started to warm up.

"Kel, I – I don't really want to talk about it," he whispered, he face ashen. Kel just stood there, reading his face. Then realisation hit her and she gasped.

"You – You broke up with her didn't you?" She said in a kind and gentle voice.

"Kel, I said I don't want to talk about it. But I did it for you," he said, meeting her dreamy brown eyes.

"Oh Dom. Do you feel sorry for her? She looks like she's only about 17," she replied, staring into his charming sapphire eyes.

"No, Kel, that's over now. I want to officially court you," He drawled. His shamed frown was replaced quickly by a flirtatious smile.

"Oh Dom, that's so sweet. But maybe you should go and comfort her. What's her name?" Kel asked.

"Serena of Pearlmouth," he replied.

"You should go tell Serena something. She must be really depressed," she said, giving him a tight squeeze around the shoulders.

"And when did Mother become such an expert in courting and feelings?" he asked in a childish voice.

"Well – I – I um….there are just some things Mothers know," she replied, stumbling over the reason how she knew. "_Because I felt that way when I saw you kissing Serena" would not be an appropriate answer. Or would it? Would he understand? _Kel thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Dom pulled on her arm and took the fighting position. They began sparring, while a blonde lady hid in the shrubs and bushes surrounding the area, the cogs in her head turning, searching for a plan.

_**Thanks again for reading this! I love reviews, they make me so excited and that's when I get most of my ideas for my story. So REVIEWS PLEASE!!! Anyways, I just love the fact that people are actually reading my writing!! The only people who have ever read my writing were my English teachers and they hardly ever say good things about them.**_

_**But you guys are the best! Chapter 4 will be up ASAP. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I felt the urge to write today, and I finished a whole chapter! YAY ME!!**_

_**A huge thank you to Clouds of Sapphire, who is a really great reviewer. **_

_**Here it is! Enjoy!**_

_Her thoughts were interrupted when Dom pulled on her arm and took the fighting position. They began sparring, while a blonde lady hid in the shrubs and bushes surrounding the area, the cogs in her head turning, searching for a plan. _

Chapter 4:

"Kel, I really love you," Dom said, hoping to have a conversation seeing as he'll definitely lose.

Kel's face was still Yamani calm, determined to win to spar, but inside, her heart did ten thousand somersaults. _I'm no delicate lady. He wouldn't talk to me like that. _She thought. _But he _did _break up with that Serena to court me….._ She shook her head of confused thoughts, and gave him a sweet smile.

"Come on Kel, loosen up. You're going to win anyway," he said, blocking one of her attacks before lunging at her in return.

"I think you know me for long enough to know that I don't enjoy conversing while sparring," she replied. Seeing his look of disappointment, she added, "But I suppose this can be an exception."

They went on sparring, and chatting about random topics that popped into their heads. They finally settled on talking about the pranks Third Company played on Lord Raoul. Dom did all the talking, while Kel just laughed and laughed.

"Well there was this one time when Wolset tried to make Raoul walk into the river. He tied a piece of cloth around his eyes, and played hide and seek. Raoul was dumb enough to actually play!" he said, choking on laughter.

"So what happened?" Kel asked, crying from laughing so hard. They have come to a point where neither of them were sparring anymore. They were lying on the floor of the practice courts, drowning in laughter.

"He walked straight into the river, and couldn't manage to get the blindfold off. His expression and what he did was priceless. He was just thrashing in the water for 10 minutes. He didn't realise that the water was only up to his neck." He stopped to regain his breathing, and spared a glance at Kel, who was clutching her stomach from laughing too hard.

She had let her hair grow and it just brushed past her shoulders. She usually had it tied into a horse tail, but today, she didn't. her dreamy brown eyes were glowing with laughter, and her gorgeous smile showed on her beautiful face.

_She looks like a goddess…_He sighed, dreaming of what her lips had felt like against his own. _Stop it, Dom. Don't rush into it again. _He told himself. _Otherwise, she'll hate you and you could lose her._He looked lovingly at Kel, who looked exhausted from laughing and was trying to stand_. _

Pushing himself off the ground and offering his hand to her, he pulled her up to her full height. Though she was tall, she only reached up to around where his eyebrows were. He kissed her forehead, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you Kel, and I don't ever want to lose you."

She rested her head on his chest and replied, "I know, I think I love you too, Dom."

"And that's all I need to hear from you," he said, lowering his face onto hers, his lips finding her lips. After a while, Kel broke away, saying that it would ruin her image as Commander of New Hope if she was caught with him. He only smiled, leaned towards her right ear and whispered, "Then how about we go to my rooms?"

Before she could answer, Dom pulled her towards his suite. A figure followed them from the courts to Dom's rooms, lingering in the shadows. She peered in through the key hole when they let themselves in and locked the door.

She gasped in shock. _That's the Lady Knight in there! She's the – the Commander of this place! _Her face, which was usually beautiful, was twisted with disgust and hate. She was mad, but not at Dom. He had loved her before he met Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. Keladry stole Dom from her and she would make her pay.

She turned at the sound of footsteps on tiles of the hall, leaning against the wall next to the door so that she looked like she was waiting for someone. Not long afterwards, she saw a tall red-headed man wondering around, hanging around Dom's door.

"Pardon me, but can I help you? You seem to be just wondering around here," she replied, curtsying when she saw his family crest of Kennan. _He must be a knight, _she thought, her eyes trailing to his well muscled arms.

"No, I'm fine. I thought I saw someone I know go into that room," he told her, pointing to Dom's door. "But apparently not," he sighed, and started to walk back down the hallway.

Realising her opportunity, she ran after him and said, "No, wait, Sir, I might be able to help you. Who are you seeking?"

"You can't miss her. She's the Commander of New Hope. Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan." He replied, turning, to face her.

"Yes, I can help you," she said. Serena introduced herself, curtsying again, an evil smile tugging at her lips. _I can use his help! Make Dom jealous! _Her smile grew larger when the man introduced himself as Lady Keladry's previous sweetheart, Sir Cleon of Kennan.

They struck up a conversation, both of them gathering lots of information about their old lovers, and their new competitors.

"I have a feeling we can help each other," Cleon said, his eyes twinkling with wickedness.

_**Well, I'm still trying to make a good cliff hanger, but I still , Microsoft Word didn't exactly agree with me for some parts, so I think I have a few grammatical mistakes in this. **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Xx DomLuver**_


	5. Chapter 5

"_I have a feeling we can help each other," Cleon said, his eyes twinkling with wickedness._

Chapter 5:

"How?" Serena asked, playing dumb. She also had a plan of her own. But two brains are better than one.

"Well….." Cleon leaned towards her to whisper in her ear. Serena's expression changed from anger to absolute delight.

"Yes, that would definitely work!" she said, jumping from joy.

Going according to plan, they linked arms, and strolled down the hall, in search of a servant or anyone who could deliver a message to Kel and Dom.

Cleon decided to use Lord Raoul for this one. They walked briskly towards the Knight Commander's suite, almost running. When they reached it, they took a second to straighten up, before knocking.

"Hello, Sir Cleon, what are you doing here?" Raoul asked, after giving Cleon a quick head to toe inspection. He never liked Cleon, and he began to hate him when he broke Kel's heart. However, Dom…..now that was a different story. He always knew they were in love. _I better talk to Neal and gather some information about whether anything has happened between those two yet. _

"Well, milord, haven't you noticed your sergeant has disappeared for the whole afternoon? Shouldn't you be collecting reports or anything right about now?" Cleon asked mischievously, sending Serena a wink Raoul didn't catch.

"Sir Cleon, the way I do my job is my business. But thank you for asking, and I will check on them all soon, after I get some rest. Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting to get to." And with that, Raoul slammed the door shut. _That Cleon vexes me. He's up to something. And as for my sergeants….I saw Aiden in the practice courts after lunch. But Dom….where is he? _He thought.

He headed down towards Dom's rooms, with a feeling that he was sleeping while everyone else was working. _That means latrine duty for him_, he thought, chuckling.

He reached the door, only to find it locked. He was used to just going into his sergeant's rooms unannounced. _But seems like he finally smartened up and locked the door. Something's not right. Dom never locks his room. _ Raoul thought. His head was spinning with confusing thoughts, all of which had almost nothing to do with him.

A while after he knocked, the door opened to show Dom with Kel cuddled against him. Raoul was impressed. _Looks like she finally let him in. Third Company are going to have lots to bet on this Mid-Winter! _ He thought.

"Kel? You – and – Dom…..?" he asked, backing away slowly.

Kel turned a deep shade of red. _ I really need more training with my mask. _She thought, trying to cover up the blush that was spreading across her cheeks.

"Well it took you two long enough!" Raoul said, giving them a huge hug, engulfing both of them.

"Sir?" Kel asked, through Raoul's arms, confused. Dom on the other hand, knew that almost the whole of Third Company knew his secret.

"I always knew you two would make a great couple. And you're not that good at hiding your feelings anymore, Kel. All of Third Company knows about the flirting between you and Dom," he said, directing it at Kel.

"Raoul? Hug – Can't – breathe," Dom said, choking.

"Oh dear. Sorry guys. I got a bit caught up." Raoul said, slightly blushing. "But Dom, is this courting official yet? You know the rules of court. You have to ask permission from her parents. But then…that's when they're court ladies…not lady knights. Well did you ask her yet?" Raoul blurted out all in one breath.

"Woah there Commander Knight. Remember to breathe. Of course I asked her," said Dom in a teasing voice. Raoul gave him a glare before turning to Kel.

Sensing what he was going to say next, Kel cut in. "And I said yes."

"Oh. I need to sit down. I can't believe this happened." Raoul said. He paused. Then a grin tugged at his lips. "Flyndon owes me 5 gold nobles," he said, before chuckling and running down to the stables.

"Oh no…" Dom gasped. "Now all Third Company is going to know. Probably the whole Kingdom will know too. I'm sorry Kel, this is all my fault."

"Oh Dom, I don't know why I'm feeling this, but I don't mind. Let the whole world know for all I care. _I love you,_" she told him, and rested her head on his chest, her arms enveloping his waist, pulling him closer towards her.

Dom smiled at hearing this, and tilted her chin up so her brown eyes met his blue ones. They stared into each other's eyes, lost in them for quite a while, when Cleon and Serena just happened to walk down the hall and saw this phenomenon.

"Well, well. Look, Serena. They just can't get enough of each other." Cleon said, leaning down to kiss Serena, leaving her shocked. _This is not according to plan! We weren't supposed to kiss my _lips! _I knew I couldn't trust him! Well I guess I just have to play along for this one. But after this, I'm doing things _my _way. _

Hearing a voice, Kel and Dom jumped apart only to find Cleon bend down to kiss Serena.

"Hey, Dom, isn't that Serena?" She looked at Dom, whose face was almost completely drained of colour. "Dom? Dom? Mithros, DOM!!!" she yelled in his ear.

Dom could only nod in reply, and pulled Kel closer towards him. "Yes, it's Serena. And Cleon."

Kel's face was emotionless, her mask was in place.

"I have to go finish off my reports The Stump is coming tomorrow. You know how he gets," she mumbled, and turned to leave.

Dom tugged on her sleeve and pulled her into another kiss. He risked a last glance at Cleon and Serena, who were in a tight hug.

"Well I guess I should do mine too. I don't like getting fried by him. But I have a feeling Neal does," he said, with a touch of laughter. He gave Kel a quick tight hug before closing his door.

He leaned against the closed door and buried his head in his hands. _Why do I feel this way? I should be happy with Kel. _

_**Well that's all I got for now. I keep getting writers block. But then I cant say that coz im not a writer….my brain just gets blocked.**_

_**High School Musical 3 is REALLY GOOD!!!**_

_**Well please review, I like reviews. =D**_

_**Ill try my best to update as soon as I can. No promises though. **_

_**Thank you all again for reading my amateur story!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**hey guys. sorry i havent updated in ages,**_

**_dont get made at me!_**

**_ok, well here it is!_**

_He leaned against the closed door and buried his head in his hands. Why do I feel this way? I should be happy with Kel. _

Chapter 6:

The next few days went by fairly quickly, Dom spending time with Kel and Cleon and Serena lurking close by. Dom couldn't take his eyes off the couple, but forced himself to become dedicated to his relationship with Kel.

One day, a messenger knocked at Dom's door while he and Kel were kissing passionately. "Yes?" Dom said, opening the door just wide enough for the messenger to see him and not Kel.

"Umm….Lord Raoul would like to see you in his study in a bell's time," the messenger said, bowing.

"Thank you," Dom replied, tossing him a copper coin for his service. The servant grabbed it and fled.

"What was that Dom?" Kel said, pulling on the tunic Dom had managed to take off during their kiss.

"A messenger. Said Raoul wants to see me in his study in a bell's time." Dom said, locking the door once more.

"Dom, I think you should change into something decent. I'll see you in the mess for dinner?" Kel asked, turning to leave.

"Ok, but once more." As soon as it came out of his mouth, it covered hers. She couldn't help but kiss him back. She loved how he treated her as both a warrior and a court lady. She loved how he handled her delicately as if she were thin glass. But most of all, she just loved his touch and presence.

They broke away reluctantly and Kel left Dom deciding what to wear. After much thought, he decided on a sky blue tunic with dark blue breeches.

The bell went, and he descended down the hall, towards Raoul's study. Raoul, obviously knowing how prompt Dom always was, leaned on the frame of his study door.

"Well, Dom, I've been expecting you," he drawled, motioning for him to enter.

"I see. Since you sent a messenger in while Kel and I were talking," he said, smiling. Raoul, realising what he meant, blushed. And mumbled a barely audible "Sorry".

When they finished settling themselves in the seats, Dom asked "So what did you need to see me about, sir?"

"Well, you know Serena of Pearlmouth, yes?" He didn't wait for Dom to answer. He had seen him with her before his courtship with Kel. "Well, she wishes to go back to Corus for Mid-Winter and I am sending your squad to escort her."

Seeing his sudden change of expression, he added, "Wolset seemed very restless along with the rest of your group. I know you don't want to leave Kel, but they need something to do." Raoul told him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Yes sir," Dom sighed. He really didn't want to leave Kel. He didn't know what Cleon might do to her while he was away. He clenched his fists at the thought of the red-headed knight.

Apparently Raoul noticed this and said, "I know how Cleon gets. Don't worry. I'll still be here, remember. Kel is like a daughter to me. I will _not _let _anyone _hurt her in any way. You should know that."

"I know Raoul, it's just, I don't know. I _love _her, Raoul. I – I've just never felt so strongly about someone before." Dom sighed and turned to leave. "Wait, when do we leave? I need to tell the guys."

"You leave in 2 days time after lunch. No need to tell your squad. I told them already. And they went about it very happily." He said, smirking.

"Well then I need some time to say goodbye to Kel," Dom drawled dramatically. Raoul just laughed as he watched his sergeant walk out the door.

Serena grinned evilly. Everything was going according to plan. She and Cleon were going to get their meant-to-be sweethearts back. And they will get rid of anyone who dares to stand in their way. Revenge in her vocabulary meant "A fast dish, best served cold. Or frozen."

_**I'm sorry this chapter is so short (this is the shortest chap so far....only 922 words.....ehehe), but I had amateur's block again.**_

_**I refuse to call myself a writer so I can't get writer's block. Haha lol. I am so random. **_

_**Yay! School's out! Well not really…but anyway….i'm just gonna ditch school for the next 3 days.**_

_**Well, REVIEWS!!! Reviews are nice. They make me HAPPY!! Well, im always happy, unless my sister's friends come over…….ANYWAY, BACK TO THE POINT. Wait…what was my point?**_

_**Oh yes. Reviews make me happy**_

_**You do NOT know how happy I get when I get just a single review.**_

_**(I start dancing around the computer and singing randomly. And then my mum gets worried about my sanity….) **_

_**But ANYWAY, gahh whats the use?**_

_**JUST REVIEW ALREADY!!! **_

_**Please?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Sorry it took me soooo long to update.**_

_**I haven't exactly been focused on the story….ehehehe…..**_

_**But Im still continuing with it!!**_

_**I promise!!!**_

_**Because I have it ALL planned out.**_

_**Theres gonna be WAAAAAAYYY more to this fic.**_

_**It just might take a while seeing as im a slow writer and thinker.**_

_**Maybe years…..yeesh….scary….**_

_**ANYWAY, heres the 7**__**th**__** chap!!!**_

_Serena grinned evilly. Everything was going according to plan. She and Cleon were going to get their meant-to-be sweethearts back. And they will get rid of anyone who dares to stand in their way. Revenge in her vocabulary meant "A fast dish, best served cold. Or frozen." _

Chapter 7:

Dom went to find Kel to tell her the news. He needed to warn her of what he thinks Cleon and Serena are up to. She said she was finishing up her report so she should be in her rooms.

"Knock Knock!" Dom said cheerfully to her door. When he found no answer, he opened the door, to find an empty room. "Kel?"

_It's Ok, she just went to the practise courts. _He told himself. _No need to get all worried and panicked. _ He closed the door carefully and headed for the courts.

As he neared the courts, he found no sign of Kel. Neal was there, and so was Yuki. But no Kel. "Hey, Meathead! Have you seen Kel?"

"Let me think. Yuki, have we seen Kel?" he asked his wife in a teasing voice. After getting a whack on the head from Dom, he said "Alright alright! Yes, I've seen her. She left just a minute ago."

Dom let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Now he knew she was fine, but he still needed to know where she was. "So did she say where she was going? Which way did she go? You have to tell me, because I need to tell her something very important and I might explode if I don't tell her!" he blurted out in one breath.

"Ok, I'll tell you where she went if you keep breathing. Ok? In and Out. Now, she said she was going to visit Tobe in the stables. You do know that he's the palace holster now right? Well she's planning on keeping that monster horse…. " Neal blabbed on and finally got cut off by Dom

"Ok, gotta run. Thanks Neal. Bye Yuki!" Dom sprinted full speed towards the stables, giving Neal and Yuki quick waves.

In the stables, Kel was tending to Peachblossom while chatting to Tobe about his health. Unsurprisingly, she insisted on keeping Peachblossom despite his old age.

"Peachblossom hasn't been acting like himself lately, and I was wondering if you could, I don't know, talk to him? I mean, he doesn't even _try_ to bite Neal's arm off anymore." Kel told Tobe. "I'm worried about him, Tobe. He's getting quite old, and I – "

She was cut off by an arm sliding around her waist. She yelped in surprise. Turning, she found herself looking into Dom's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Oh! Hi Dom! What are you doing here?" Kel asked.

"Well let's just say I came looking for a beautiful woman like you. And people told me I would find one in here." He replied, eyes twinkling.

She brushed off the compliment and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling. He smiled at the smile. Her smiles were quite rare. And when she did smile, they were dazzling. Just beautiful and unlike anything in the entire world. He loved making her smile, and making her laugh.

"So, uh, I have something to take care of right now. But I need to talk to you urgently. Meet me in my rooms after you're done here? I really don't want to get chewed up by old Peachblossom here." He said, taking his leave.

"Ok, sure!" she said cheerfully.

"You really love him don't you, lady?" said Tobe, who watched all of this unfolding before his eyes.

"Yes. I just don't know what will happen to him if I don't keep him" She replied, referring to Peachblossom, not Dom.

"I meant Dom," Tobe said chuckling.

"Well – I – um…" She faltered, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Of course you do. And you can't hide your feelings very well anymore." Tobe answered for her and grinned.

Kel sighed. "I know. I'm losing my mask. Especially around Dom or when someone mentions Dom. I just – I don't know Tobe. I guess I just really like him."

"It's good that you know. Now, don't you have to go meet him?"

"Well, yeah, after thi-"

"Then off you go!" Tobe said, steering her out of the stables.

"Ok, ok, Tobe. Take it easy! And when did you become such an expert on relationships? I thought that was Neal's job." Kel said, chuckling.

"Well, what can I say? Sir Neal passed it on to me. He said I have potential." He replied, grinning from ear to ear.

_In the meantime…_

Dom mentally kicked himself as he left the stables.

_I need to take care of something? Geez, Dom! That is _the_ worst excuse ever! Well, at least I'll see her soon…_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard feminine voices coming towards him. In case they were love sick court ladies who were constantly harassing him, he ducked behind a bush, just in time to see Serena and another lady pass.

The unfamiliar lady wore her dark blonde hair in a long horse tail, reaching down to the middle of her back. She had a thick fringe, framing her sapphire-blue eyes. She looked to be in her 30s, and could be Serena's mother, but their facial features barely resembled each other's.

The two ladies continued strolling along the path, talking and giggling. When he was sure they were out of sight, he stepped out of the bush and went to talk to his squad about their new assignment.

Looking up at the sun, he realised more time had passed than he thought…

Kel was leaning against the frame of his door when he arrived. Grinning, she said "I thought you would make it here before me, not after!"

"Well, I told you I had something to take care of…" he replied nervously.

When they entered his room, he pulled Kel into a tight hug.

"Oof! Dom? What's wrong?" Kel asked, concerned.

"Kel, there's something you need to know…." He went on and told her all of his suspicions about what Serena and Cleon are up to.

"….so I'm just asking you to be careful, ok? I don't want to lose you. Not after all I've been through to make you mine," He said, planting a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Kel. You know that?" he drawled, burying his nose in her collarbone, taking in her scent.

"Yes, I know that." She pushed herself closer to him and kissed him long and hard. Dom's mouth responded automatically, enjoying the touch of her lips against his.

"I love you too Dom…"

"Bye, Kel. And remember what I told you, ok?" he kissed her passionately, and then reluctantly pulled away, and started to mount his horse.

"Sure. I'll be careful. And if he tries anything, well I'll handle it. I'll be fine." She reassured him and pulled him down for another kiss. "I'm going to miss you Dom. Don't get yourself killed, ok?"

"Yes Mother." He replied, grinning. The rest of his squad rode up to Kel to say their farewells to their beloved Mother.

"Sergeant, where's Lady Serena? That's why we're going to Corus right?" After getting nods in agreement, Wolset added, "Then why isn't she here yet?! It takes weeks to get to Corus!"

Tobe came out from the stables leading a saddled chestnut mare as Serena and Cleon walked towards them hand in hand. He handed the reins to Serena, who ignored it and instead went on to giving a whole speech to Cleon about how much she loved him. After much kissing and hugging, she accepted the reins and mounted up side-saddle.

Kel watched the couple with disgust. _How more fake can they get?_ She thought. She gave Dom a final kiss on the cheek as the group rode on into the horizon.

_**Well that's that. I finally finished another chapter.**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**And be sure to check out my bestie's soon-to-be story,**_

_**I don't know what its called but her username is The Last Skylark**_

_**And she hasn't uploaded her story yet, so you'll have to wait.**_

_**Even I don't know what it's about**_

_**But it's definitely a tp fic.**_

_**So yeah…**_

_**Luv you all!! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok, im sorry for the delay, butschool's started here in Sydney. Can you believe it? FanFiction is blocked at my school!! Isn't that so lame??well, anyway, here it is. I know it's a bit short, but I cant remember my ideas….i wrote them down…but I cant find it…typical of me…im very forgetful…well ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_She gave Dom a final kiss on the cheek as the group rode on into the horizon._

Chapter 8:

"Kel? Are you here?" called Yuki. After opening the door to an empty room, she stalked off to the practice courts, which was exactly where Kel was.

"Kel! There you are! Neal is bored out of his mind and he is driving me crazy! Do you think you could come to our rooms and I don't know…oh, we'll have some tea! Is that ok? And then we'll figure something out to entertain Neal?" Yuki said, with over-rated gestures.

"Of course, Yuki. You know I'll do anything for our dear friend Meathead." She replied, grinning.

After washing up, she decided it was time to give Neal a shock. She took out a gown she received as a Midwinter gift from Lalasa and pulled it on. It was made out of fine pale blue silk, with a darker blue lining. The neckline was quite modest, even though it was V-shaped. It hung off the side of her shoulders, leaving them bare. The sleeves flared out from the top, unlike the others she had, which flared out from the elbow. Kel admired herself in the full-length mirror. She looked gorgeous.

_If only Dom was here…_she thought, sighing. But she knew that Dom would lose his rank and title if he disobeyed an order.

She walked down the hall to Yuki and Neal's room, when a shadow detached itself from the wall. His eyes were focused entirely on her and her alone.

"Kel," he began. "Now that Domitan the pest is gone, I think we can finally have some time to ourselves."

"Cleon, you know better. Dom and I are courting. He's my sweetheart. I can't be seen with you." Kel took a step to her left, only to have Cleon block her path.

"Come on, Kel. Just a kiss. Kisses never hurt anyone." He advanced on her, causing her to take a few steps back.

He pushed on, and she backed away. Soon, she left the cold marble wall behind her. One final step and Kel was firmly against the dark corner, with no escape. Cleon leaned forward and trapped her with his outstretched arms. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

She turned her head to the left, facing the wall, only to be twisted back by Cleon's hand. He pulled her into a fierce kiss, his tongue prying her firmly clamped lips, forcing an entrance. When he couldn't manage to get in, he let his hands wander and one squeezed her thigh tightly until she gasped. He slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring. His arms went around her waist, pulling her tightly against his chest. Kel tried to pull away, but Cleon's strength out-matched hers. Kel's senses came to when their tongues made contact. She brought her teeth down on his tongue, making him jerk away instantly.

"You wen – " he began, but was cut off when Kel kneed him where she guessed it would hurt most. He doubled over in pain, cursing. Kel edged away, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her sleeve. Her fist connected with his face, breaking his nose with a dull crack.

As he let go of Kel and reached for his nose, Kel ducked out of his reach, grabbed her skirts and ran to Yuki and Neal's rooms. _Curse the stupid skirt. Why did I decide to wear a dress? Men get such strange ideas when they see me in a dress. _She shook her head and cleared those thoughts. _Yuki should be able to help. No, wait, she'll tell Neal. And anything Neal knows, the whole realm knows. O what to do? _

As she debated against herself about her next move, she realised she had passed Yuki and Neal's suite. She turned and walked to their door. She took a moment to collect herself before knocking. The door opened to a surprised Yuki.

"Kel, why are you in a dress?" Yuki asked, concerned that her friend had lost her sanity. Then, seeing a glint of mischief in Kel's eye, she smiled. After the time she spent in Tortall, she realised that her well-kept Yamani mask tends to un-nerve people. So she opted out on using it all the time. Neal seemed to be most delighted that she decided to drop the "Lump Face".

Kel faked a smile and said, "To give dear Meathead a surprise." When Neal saw her, he truly _did_ get a surprise. His jaw dropped through the floor before Yuki got out her fan. He closed his mouth with an audible click. "Be nice to Kel," Yuki had said.

"Excuse me ladies. I'll be right back." Neal said, and slipped out of the room. _Payback time. She obviously did it on purpose to scare me. Well let's see how _this_ scares her. _He thought as he ran to the practice courts.

Seeing exactly who he wanted, he ran to him and told him his plan, grinning ridiculously the whole time.

_**Well I decided to stop there because I need to think who it could be…I have no idea….REVIEW!!!! thanks to all my loyal reviewers. *searches through a list of names….* well…not many ppl are ereviewing!!!**_

_**And I cant spell…sigh….**_

_**Thanks yous to: *drumroll***_

_**Clouds of Sapphire, who reviewed practically every chapter.**_

_**And everybody else, REVIEWmore than twice and I consider you loyal!!**_

_**Oh, and thanks to my friend jassie who reviewed twice, but she doesn't have an account.**_

_**Well that's all for now.**_

_**Cya…soon…**_

_**Oh, and im gonna upload another song ficlet sometime….i got half of it…but tis a long one….**_

_**Love, DomLuver**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_ive been trying my best to write as much as possible as fast as possible, and i was actually going to wait a bit longer for more, but some ppl just couldnt wait _****_so here it is!_**

**_its short though...._**

* * *

_"Excuse me ladies. I'll be right back." Neal said, and slipped out of the room. Payback time. She obviously did it on purpose to scare me. Well let's see how this scares her. He thought as he ran to the practice courts. _

_Seeing exactly who he wanted, he ran to him and told him his plan, grinning ridiculously the whole time. _

* * *

Chapter 9:

"Kel drop the mask. What's wrong?" Yuki's expression suddenly turned very serious after Neal left.

"What do you mean? And when did you get so to-the-point?" Kel asked, trying to change the subject. _Had Yuki figured it out? What will I tell her?_ She thought desperately.

"Since I married Neal. Now are you going to tell me, or do I have to get Neal to put a truth spell on you?" Yuki asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Kel didn't want to lose her dignity, so she told Yuki – but only part of the truth. _What she doesn't know won't hurt her, _She thought. _But I'll hurt _you_, _her betraying mind told her.

"I met Cleon on my way here." She said plainly.

Yuki delicately raised an eyebrow, a trait she seemed to get from Neal. "That's not all of it. What are you leaving out?"

"What? Are you psychic now Yuki?" Kel protested.

"Neal. Truth spell." She warned. "Kel, can't you just tell me? I _am_ your best friend!"

"Ok! Ok! Just don't get Neal! Please?" Kel begged. A truth spell could give away everything she spent years trying to hide, and it would all go down the drain because of a single truth spell.

"Cleon, well, he – he kissed me. Pushed me up against a wall and kissed me. Are you happy now?" Kel said, sighing with relief. A burden had just been taken off her shoulder, but she braced herself at what Yuki would do next.

But Yuki just looked at her. "Doesn't he know about you and Dom? I think I'll have to tell Neal about this. He'll know what to do…" Yuki thought aloud, as calm as ever.

"No! Neal mustn't know! I can handle this! Yuki, please don't tell Neal!" Kel begged (again). She was relieved that Yuki hadn't thrown a spasm, though it was very unlikely Yuki would allow herself to show so much emotion.

Yuki raised her eyebrow again. "You're sure? Ok fine, then. But if anything goes wrong, I'm telling Neal. Ok?" Kel merely nodded. "Now why exactly _are_ you in a dress?" Yuki asked, smiling evilly.

"Now that's simple. To scare the wits out of your dear husband." Kel replied. "Speaking of which, where did he go? Come on Yuki. Let's go see what he's up to."

* * *

"So you got everything, Raoul?" Neal asked for the fiftieth time in five minutes.

"Yes, Meathead. Ask one more time and I won't help you." Raoul replied, frustrated.

"Ok, so she opens the door, and then – "

"Nealan of Queenscove, what are you doing?" a voice yelled across the courts. Neal flinched when he recognised the voice, and the person who would probably be with her.

"Nothing, my sweet Yamani Blossom. Just asking Raoul for some advice." He replied innocently. To Raoul he whispered, "I think we need another plan."

* * *

_**i got stuck here. i need any suggestions of a good prank neal and raoul can play on kel. coz believe it or not, i was never really into pranking ppl...excaept when it involved balloons and a needle....now THAT was funny...but i dont think they had balloons back then......i dunno....**_

**_review!! and dont forget about prank suggestions!_**

**_luv you all, _**

**_DomLuver_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school was getting stressful with so many assignments. Can you believe I have an assignment for the Easter holidays? It's crazy!**

**Anyway, I watched 17 again, and there's a guy called Dom in it!! He's in the basketball team in the beginning, and he teases Ned. And, Zac Efron looks so hot in 17 Again!!! **

**Back to the story! Now in this chap, we check up on Dom and his squad, and of course, Serena of Pearlmouth. OMG! Chapter 10! Double digits! I'm so excited! :)**

"_Nothing, my sweet Yamani Blossom. Just asking Raoul for some advice." He replied innocently. To Raoul he whispered, "I think we need another plan."_

Chapter 10:

The weather was fine when they left, but on the second morning Dom found his bedroll covered in snow. _Of course,_ he thought. _Irani warned us there would be some delays. _His thoughts were shattered by a high-pitched scream. He smiled as his squad tumbled out of their bedrolls, fumbling for clothes. They really should start sleeping with clothes on.

This scene caused Serena to scream more, covering her eyes after briefly glancing towards Dom, who was unfortunately for her, fully clothed.

"What was with all that shoutin', Lady?" Wolset asked, pulling on a shirt.

"There's a whole troop of spidrens coming!" she screamed.

"Ok, just one thing. Shut. Up. We need to prepare." A new recruit snapped.

"Lady Serena, forgive me for this," Wolset said politely. He swung her over his shoulders and tossed her into her tent. "Stay in there and don't move."

All the men grabbed their swords and strapped on some armour, and were fully prepared for the attack. The first spidren appeared with a broadsword and an axe, flanked by 4 more spidrens, all with at least one weapon. An arrow struck him in the arm, another in the belly. He flung his weapons around, oblivious to the figure hidden in the tree.

Dom jumped off and struck the spidren in the chest, killing it. After many yells and swords clashing, another spidren fell. Wolset ran one through while the new recruit, Mikhail held off another. _Where was the last spidren? I could've sworn there were 5… _Dom came back into reality just as an arrow whizzed past his nose, missing it by a hair's breadth.

He looked up and ran to help Mikhail finish off the spidren. There was still that one missing though…He scanned the clearing, and smiled. All the spidrens were dead, except for that one that was missing. All his men received a few cuts, but they were minor. He cursed himself for forgetting to ask for a healer. They would just have to make-do with clean cloth and their first aid skills. He went to all of his men, congratulating them and talking to them. Remembering something instantly, he strode over to where Wolset has nursing his arm.

"Wolset, where's Serena?" Dom asked, trying to sound calm. She was the reason they were out here in the first place. Wolset pointed towards the direction of her tent and Dom nodded. Nearing it, he saw it was torn with a hole in the top. Lady Serena of Pearlmouth was nowhere to be seen.

(I was going to stop here….but I figured you guys would hate me for such a short chapter…)

"BOYS!" he hollered. "Serena's gone missing. Search the area." He ordered. His squad left in different directions, calling for her. Not long after, Wolset came to him, panting.

"Dom, we found spidren footprints and it seems like she got dragged away." He reported. As much as he hated Serena, Dom gathered his squad and set off, following the footprints. They led to an empty cave. Whoever or whatever had passed by here certainly didn't stop. However, there were no marks showing it had left the cave, so the squad assumed they went into it.

Carefully, they made their way into the darkness, lighting torches on the way. The twists and turns of the tunnels were so confusing, but luckily there was only one way for them to go, in single file. Eventually they heard a dripping sound, indicating a pond or lake, which was usually located at the very end of a cave. _Where was the spidren and Serena?_ Dom thought in frustration.

As if there was a strong gust of wind, all the torches blew out, the darkness enveloping all of them. Dom cursed loudly, in 7 different languages. Most of the men did the same, but mostly all they said was "shit". This was soon changed when none of the torches could be rekindled. As soon as a flame struck, it extinguished itself.

"Boys, looks like we'll have to make camp here." Dom announced. His men responded with "what?", "is he mad?" and "I think the dark is getting to him…"

"Unless you want to make your way back in total darkness?" Dom challenged. He was in no mood for arguing, and tossed his bedroll on the cold stone ground, smiling when he heard his men following suit. That night, he dreamt of Kel being kissed by Cleon. It was almost like he was there; it had been so real. When he woke, there was a shaft of light shining in from outside. It wasn't much, but at least they could make out the outline of things around them.

"What were you dreamin' of last night Dom?" Wolset asked. He could've sworn Dom blushed.

"Why? Trying to ruin the only place where I don't have to see your face?" Dom asked playfully. Yesterday's mood had faded with the help of sleep.

"Just wonderin'. You were laughing in your sleep. That new kid Mikhail though we had a lunatic for a sergeant." Wolset replied.

"Oh? And how did I give myself away as a lunatic?" He raised an eyebrow, though Wolset wouldn't be able to see.

"Well, first with coming all the way in here, then actually making camp here, and finally laughing in your sleep. What would you make of that?" He questioned, only getting a sigh in reply. "So are you going to tell me? Or do you want me to guess?"

"NO!" he said a bit too loudly. Wolset came up with the worst guesses, and for some stupid reason, most of the men believed them. Dom sighed, resigned. "Ok, I'll tell you. I dreamt that Cleon kissed Kel. But she kneed him in the…" he trailed off, and then whispered the last part into his ear.

Wolset burst out laughing. He doubled over, clutching his stomach, and accidentally pushed Dom over. He landed with a loud smack as his back made contact with a nearby boulder. "Ow! What was that for?" Dom exclaimed. His back hurt, but he could stand, so that was fine.

"Sorry, Dom. See? You have nothing to worry about. Your sweetheart can deal with things." This caused Dom to blush more.

"I know – wait – you – you all know?" He asked. He'd thought they just guessed randomly, and mentally cursed himself for answering their suspicions.

"Well, we suspected….but now you confirmed it! Thanks Dom!" Wolset said cheerfully*, causing Dom to groan and his squad to laugh hysterically at him.

"Ok, that's enough! We need to get out of this god-cursed cave." Dom hollered. His men obeyed immediately, not wanting to meet his wrath. He didn't get cranky much, but if they set him off, it's quite hard for them to stop him. They learnt this from a prank they once played that went a tad bit too far…

When everyone was packed and ready, they set off back out of the cave, and into the real world. Each man was momentarily blinded by the rush of sunlight as they exited the cave. Relief flowed through all of them, being able to see broad daylight once more. That is, until they heard a crash and a scream behind them.

*well as cheerful as he could be after being stuck in a cave full of hooligans

**So, how was that? Is my writing improving or deproving (is that a word?)? **

**Once again, I am so sorry for the delay, and I will try to write faster. **

**Also, check out my other FanFic, Song Ficlets. I update those quite quickly, because they're song fics, so it can be any random event, and doesn't need to be in order. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers, and new readers who decided to give this a shot. Thank you all!**

**Hugs and Kisses, **

**DomLuver **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, yeah, it's me again. I'm sorry I haven't updated for like 3 years. Ok, not 3 years. But you get my drift. But I haven't got that many ideas for this anymore…..I'll try my best though! Well, hope you enjoy this :)**

Chapter 11

_Relief flowed through all of them, being able to see broad daylight once more. That is, until they heard a crash and a scream behind them. _

A rock fell and crashed to pieces, narrowly missing Wolset's arm. A bloodied figure was thrown onto the rocks. At a closer distance, Dom saw it was actually Serena. That must've hurt. Worried, he and the others rushed up to her, checking her breathing to make sure she was alive. She was breathing alright. Because of the pain, she practically screamed her head off. Looking up, Dom estimated that she had fallen at least 5 feet off the rocks above them. Ouch. That _would_ hurt. He hoped the coldness would numb some of the pain.

"Come on boys, we have to take her to a healer fast. She's losing blood. And I think she has about 5 broken bones." He called out, draping her slim body over his right shoulder. He ordered Wolset to climb down, and then gently handed Serena to him.

"Dom, would Corus be closer or New Hope?" Mikhail asked.

"Uh...I didn't think about that…" was the reply. After a moment of thought, he spoke once more. "We best get back to New Hope. Uncle Baird said he would visit Neal, so he should've arrived yesterday or this morning. He would know what to do."

Serena rode with Dom, though he protested until Wolset threatened him that if he didn't he would have a very long winter. With Serena being looked after by Dom on Sunflower, the squad made their way back, covering as much land as possible in one day. They only stopped occasionally for food and to water the horses. At sunset, they reached New Hope hungry, thirsty and tired from a hard day's ride. None of them realised the spidren hiding in the shadows.

"Ohhh, I am gonna get him SO bad, he won't know who he is!" Kel screamed when a bucket of ice fell on her head. "Argh! This – isn't – coming – off!" she shrieked, tugging at the metal keeping the ice on her head. "He is so dead!"

The bucket shone a bright, unnatural shade of violet and expanded, lifting off Kel's head and scattering ice shavings everywhere. "Don't waste your energy on those numbskulls. Can you please get someone to show me to my rooms?"

"Oh! Alanna! I didn't know – " Kel said, startled.

"Yes, I know. Short notice. Jon gave me an impossible assignment" the red-head replied grumpily. "I forgot how cold it gets up here" she shivered, despite wearing maybe 5 layers of clothing.

"Sorry, Alanna. Umm….what did the King want?" Kel questioned.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out" the older woman replied mischievously. She winked at Kel, which made her even more suspicious.

"Uhh…ok…well. Would someone like to show the Lioness to her rooms?" A girl was pushed forward by the other servants, and Kel smiled warmly at her. "Give her the second room on the right in the guests' wing. Thank you. Julia isn't it?"

Julia nodded awkwardly and ushered Alanna to her rooms, leaving Kel wondering what could be so impossible that even the famed Lioness didn't want to do it. Didn't Alanna love going on missions? Why was she so upset about this one then? She decided it must be the cold.

Midday saw Kel talking to an herbalist from the village, and exchanging a few copper bits for a package. A few minutes after their midday meal, Neal came stumbling out, proclaiming his love for every second girl he saw. Fanche walked past him, not knowing about his new…behaviour…and received a choking bear hug. Yuki then came rushing out, whacking Neal on the head with her shukusen, apologising to Fanche at the same time.

"I'm so sorry Fanche. I don't know what's gotten into him…" she said, trying to hide her laughter behind her Yamani mask. The other woman didn't care, and burst out laughing.

"I think I know what's happened to him," she replied, getting her a look from Yuki.

"Is it contagious? I don't want to catch whatever he has…." Yuki took a step away from her husband, but was pulled back by him.

"No, Lady, he's under a spell. Someone must've slipped a love potion into his drink"

The word made Neal turn around, facing Fanche. "Did you say, the word, LOVE?" he said, shocked. "You said it, didn't you?" he pointed an accusing finger at the woman, who only laughed at him. After a whack on the head from his wife, he calmed down…slightly. Even the Yamani had trouble hiding her laughter.

"Where's Kel?" she asked, looking around. "I can't believe she is missing this. Neal, go find Kel." She ordered, pushing him in no direction in particular. "Oh wait. On second thought, Neal, come with me" She dragged him by the collar of his tunic, all the way to Raoul's rooms.

She knocked on the door, and heard thumping and crashing on the other side. "Lord Raoul? Are you alright in there?" She asked shyly, opening the door just a crack.

Raoul froze in his tracks and smiled at Yuki innocently. "Oh hello Lady Yukimi. Yes, I'm fine." He assured her. "Just a bit…stuck" he attempted once more to tug his armour off, and ended up landing quite hard on his back side. "Ow. Yuki can you help me up?"

A drugged Neal chose that moment to run out of Yuki's grasp and jumped onto Raoul's lap, hugging him and proclaiming his undying love for Raoul. The older man looked at Yuki for an explanation, and she replied with "love potion."

"Raoul, I didn't know you were such a good dancer" Alanna chimed in.

"What? You saw that? How? Why didn't I see you?" Raoul gasped, while trying to lever Neal off him.

"I have my ways. If I told you everything then my life would be boring," was the reply. After a thoughtful moment, the short knight continued. "So why were you dancing again?"

"I wasn't _dancing._ I was trying to get my armour off!" Raoul yelled.

"Have you gotten that used to Kel being your squire that you forgot how to take off your armour? And why are you wearing armour anyway?"

"I was uh…..I got new armour…?"

"Nice try Raoul. You've had the same set of armour since you were knighted. Face it, you haven't been growing." Alanna smirked.

Raoul shut his eyes together tight, breathing deeply. "No, ok, I didn't get new armour. Kel said there was a bandit attack so I was in my armour and running down to the stables, until I realised no one else was coming. And then everyone started laughing at me. And then I couldn't get my armour off." He opened his eyes to find his audience on the floor. Laughing.

"What's so funny?" he caught onto their laughing too, not knowing that they were laughing _at_ him…

"Oh Goddess, this is the best day ever! First Kel gets a bucket of ice on her head, and then Neal is enchanted by a love potion and now you have your armour stuck onto you. Wait…"

"KEL!"

**So, how was it? Tell me what you think, and if you're REALLY nice, maybe you could drop off some ideas for me? I'll put your name in my next chapter! **

**Well, here's a list of thanks to people who review:**

**If you review, you get your name here too. And you get brownies :D *hint hint* **

**Fantasy's Whisper (x7), ****TheWackedOne (x2)****, ****Trisana Sarrasri (x2)****, ****Spazzysassyangel (x2)****, Addicted2TPierce (x2), Jas (x2), WAFFLESxARExUS, Abyssgirl, Areo13, The Last Skylark, Arianna Cullen, Sarahcullen4eva, 4-eyedDragon**


End file.
